Frost Bitten
by Country girl 283
Summary: Hi loves this is my very first published chapter, please, please, please give me reviews


Reader P.O.V

It's so cold today I swear I take a knife and cut the air. The wind blew snow in my face, again. I hated everything cold! I didn't even like slushy's. Everything was white from where I was trudging in the knee deep snow. 'Jack Frost is so lucky he isn't real! If he was I would try and strangle that frozen bastard.' I thought growling to myself. I hugged my favorite book "The Vampire Stalker" close to my chest desperate to keep warm. I've hated the cold ever since it took away my parents. I never got over they're car crash on the bridge. I can't even go over a bridge with almost balling my eyes out! How sad is that?! Sudden I hit a patch of ice. I my legs went flying up in the air and my book went flying out of my hand. It was almost like slow motion. I watched my book fly through the air until it was lost in the frozen tundra of the wicked blizzard. My back met the frozen tundra. The hard blow knocked the wind right out of me preventing me to scream in agony. As the tears welded my eyes I could feel the tears freezing. I was still gasping for air when I realized there was someone beside me. I didn't want to turn my head it hurt to bad. I could feel the tears freezing on my face. I finally turned my head to see a boy with silvery white hair and mesmerizing deep blue eyes. His skin was so pale it almost blended in with the snow. His dark blue hoodie had small hints of some white design. His pants were skinny jeans and the color of a light brown. He had no shoes on which shocked me. 'Damn wasn't he cold!' I thought staring at him.

"Poor girl, you must've slipped on some of my ice." He said in a deep husky voice.

I gasped his voice was a sweet symphony to my ears. "What do you mean by your ice?" I asked as the knife cutting wind hit my face. It sent a very unpleasant chill down my body.

The boys eyes grew wide as he stared in to my (e/c) eyes. "Y...you can see me." He said it almost in a whisper.

"Yes and it would be wonderful if you helped me up." I growled in pain. I was really starting to get annoyed.

"I...I'm sorry, but, I can't." He said getting up.

"What do you mean you can't!" I screamed angrily.

"I can't touch you you'll only go through me!" He yelled jumping up high in the frozen air.

I stared at the psychopath that was, flying away!? 'He's flying he... he's actually flying.

I moved slowly and picked myself up to the point that I was on my hands and knees. I looked around in the dense snow fall for my black glasses. I finally found them after thirty minutes of digging through the snow. My thick (f/c) gloves were now soaking wet and my hands were so cold I couldn't move my fingers. I started to slowly pick myself up. I looked around for my book but I couldn't find it. I slowly stood up with shaky knees. my back heart so bad. It felt like someone was taking a red hot butcher knife and slowly putting it in my back. I looked at the street... 'wait where is the street?' I thought staring at the disappeared ground completely lost. when I saw indention in the powdered snow in the shape of small square. "My book!" I screamed running towards what I suspected was the road. Suddenly, I heard a low rumbling noise. I looked over to see a snow plow right in front of me and he had no intentions of stopping. I screamed and braced myself for impact. Instead of it flattening me like a pancake. A hard blow hit the side of me. Strong cold arms wrapped tightly around my abdomen. Who ever or what ever it was it was so cold. When I stopped moving I opened my eyes to see the snow plow driving away with my newly bought book. I shook out of the arms of my rescuer and ran after the snow plow. "Stop! Stop! That's my new book!" I screamed. As I ran I slipped on another piece of ice and went flying in the air. I felt myself being caught from behind. The familiar cold arms locked around my torso

"Wow! Careful there slick!" I heard a deep husky voice say in my ear. I turned my head and screamed when I saw the same psychopath that found me lying on the ground. He started to drag me away. 'Oh god he's going to drag me in the ally and probably kill me. Or worse rape my eyeballs out and then leave me to die from hypothermia!' I screamed in my head I started to fight but all I did was slip and slide from the ice under my snow boots. I started to scream. When he dropped me I fell on my but on firm snowy ground. I looked up at the snow haired shoeless man. My heart was thumping in my ears. "Calm down, its not like I'm going to rape you or anything." He said leaning on his wooden lamb shepherd staff. All I could do was just stare at him. He was gorgeous. The only thing I found myself to say was, "Wh...who are you?" I asked him completely mesmerized by his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and pulled out his hand from his hoody pocket. I looked at the pale hand in front of me and took. With one mighty jerk he pulled me up. Unfortunately he pulled a little to hard. I went flying up into his chest. His chest was so firm and muscular I couldn't help but blush. I looked up at him a little scared. He stared at me with his wide blue eyes. He was even better looking up close. I pushed away from him my face was completely on fire. I can tell you one thing I wasn't cold anymore. I stared up him and stayed in his arms a few minutes longer. Then I remember this was the same guy who said I would go through him! I pushed him away and felt his firm muscles in his chest tighten. I felt my heart beat and something twist inside my gut. "Who are you?!" I screamed at him terrified. He put his hands up in the air like he was surrendering. "I'm Jack Frost." He said slowly pulling his hand down. Who are you?" He asked me.

"(y/n)." You paused for a second. "(F/n) (L/n)." You said crossing your arms a crossed your chest.

y/n)," He repeated. "That's, kinda pretty." He said smiling at me. His smile was so beautiful it nearly knocked me off my feet.

Then I remembered why I was running after the snowplow. I turned around to see the snowplow already gone along with my new book. "Great perfect forty bucks down the drain." I screamed stomping my feet.

"Whoa calm down." He said coming close.

"No I won't calm down your the reason why I lost my new book!" I screamed.

"Me? Your the one who slid on my ice!" He yelled back at me. His warm blue eyes turned icy cold.

"OMG your crazy!" I screamed. "Just because your names Jack Frost does not mean your the winter spirit!" I screamed.

"I'm not crazy! Maybe you should watch where your going!" He yelled angrily at me. "Besides I saved your life! You should be kissing the frozen ground I create!" He yelled still going full force.

"You didn't save my life!" I yelled back.

"Right, because standing in front of an on going snowplow is completely normal for mortals. He said laughing with no humor.

"Well I... I... I." I said trying to come up for an answer nothing came out. He stood there waiting for me to come up with something. "I would have moved." I said under my breath.

He swung his head and let out a booming laugh.

"Yeah because you were totally going to move." He said looking at me with a mocking smile. He knew that I knew he was right. I would have been dead if it wasn't for him. I looked away from him and just scowled. "I was trying to get my forty dollar book. As soon as I grabbed it I would have moved." I yelled at him angrily.

He took his staff and poked my stomach with it. I slapped it away. "I didn't see you bend down to pick it up." He said looking at me.

"Well, you can't control winter." I said in a mocking voice.

His eyebrow went up. "Really that's what you came up with?" He asked me looking at me like I was stupid.

"Well what do you expect. I'm standing here talking to a psychopath that bleached his hair white doesn't even where the proper clothes to be out in a blizzard and who claims he can control the weather!" I screamed so psychotically stupid that I sounded just as crazy as he was.

Another booming laugh made it passed his perfect faded pink and blue lips. "I can control the weather, book warm." He said in a mocking tone.

I could feel my eyes warm with tears nobody's called me book warm since my sophomore year in high school. I was a junior now and was ready to get out of my babying aunts house. I wiped my eyes quickly. "Don't call me book warm." I screamed, my voice broke a little.

Jack shrugged, "Don't call me psychopath." He said looking completely board.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I called you psychopath, but, do you know how crazy that sounds!" I screamed at him

He just shrugged. "You want me to prove it?" He asked sounding so confident.

I crossed my arms and smiled knowing I had him. "Sure if you prove it then I'll... I'll..."

"Live with you." He said smiling.

"Live with me?" I asked him.

Yeah if I can prove that I can control winter weather I get to live with you." He said sounding so f*cking confident. "Deal?" he asked me sticking out his hand. I smiled a smart ass smile. "Deal" I said taking his ice cold hand and shaking it firmly.

"prepare to have a new roommate." He said cracking his knuckles. I stood there shaking my head. "Yeah, I don't think so." I said smiling so sweetly.

He snapped his fingers and the snow suddenly stopped. His wrist started to twirl until his whole hand started to twirl the snow by us started to move around his hand in a circular motion. My smile started to disappear. 'OMG, What the F*ck! He... he's doing it!' I thought in my head. The snow continued until it was a perfect snowball in his hand. He smiled at me with deep psychotic smile. My legs started to wobble I slowly started to go down. My vision was getting blurry. Jack dropped the snowball and ran over to me. He started to yell my name as I slowly passed out.


End file.
